Hermione Granger: The Girl Who Lived
by Gryffindork101
Summary: Voldemort thought this was going to be just another muggle house raid. But he didn't know who he was messing with, meet Hermione Granger the girl who lived. Eventual Romione. On hold.
1. Halloween

**Hi this is my first Harry Potter fan-fiction. **

**Hope you like it**

**DISCLAMER-I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Hermione Granger-The Girl Who Lived**

Chapter 1

It was Halloween 1981, the wizarding world was still at war with Voldemort and his death-eaters, the death toll of muggles risings more and more each day. Voldemort's death-eaters were now doing random house raids and killing everyone inside. Occasionally Voldemort came with them and tortured the muggles until they begged for death and then finally killed them. That night Voldemort decided to raid a house in London, for no-reason other than the fact that the child living there was a muggle born. Wand at the ready he burst through the door, the man in front of him looked petrified, Voldemort had a lot of fun torturing him before he killed him.

Voldemort than headed upstairs to the baby's room, where he found the little mudblood. A women who was obviously her mother stood between him and the crib, she had tears in her eyes "Please not Hermione, take me instead!" she pleaded. "Stand aside you silly girl" said Voldemort with an evil smile, "NO PLEASE NOT HERMIONE!" yelled the women despartetly.

"Have it your way then, "AVADA KADAVRA!" the green light hit the women and she fell to the floor dead. The curse used however rebounded onto its originator, barely alive Voldemort fled. Now alone in the dark house the baby started to cry.

~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG

**A/N Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Lady Elizabeth of New York,gurrumaiss and Summers Rage for following/faverating and reviewing your AWSOME!**

**Just to say,I'm making Hermione the same age as Harry **

**DISCLAMER-I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

Chapter 2

The next day everyone who read "The Daily Prophet" knew the story of Hermione Granger or as Rita Skeeter called her "The Girl Who Lived" ,Lily and James Potter were two of these people, they're son Harry was about Hermione's age and they felt bad for the girl and hoped she was alright. If Dumbledore hadn't shown up that very same day, Harry might not have met Hermione until he started Hogwarts.

One morning while Harry was at playgroup, there was a knock on the Potter's front door, a very tired-looking Lily opened the door to find her old head master standing there. "Oh hi Prof- I mean Albus, what brings you here?" Lily mentally sighed _old habits die hard _she thought,

"Hello Lily can I speak to you and your husband please?" asked

"Of course" said Lily.

James and Lily sat in their living-room Dumbledore sat across from them, he cleared his throat before asking "Do you know the story of Hermione Granger?",

"Yes, why?" asked a rather confused James. Dumbledore went on to explain

"It turns out Hermione has no other living relatives, The Ministry of Magic have put her up for adoption and I wondered if you would be interested in adopting her". Lily and James looked at each-other

"Albus, would you mind if me and Lily talked about this and get back to you when we have decided " said James,

"Certainly if you'll excuse me I have to go now, can I borrow your fire-place?" asked Dumbledore

"Certainty" said Lily handing the pot they used for floo-powder,

Dumbledore stood in the fire-place and boomed "Hogwarts School", instantly he was swallowed up in the flames.

There was a long pause, James broke the silence by asking

"So what do you think Lily?"

"I think we should it'll be nice for Harry to have someone to play with, what do you think James" Said Lily

"I agree, lets go and tell Dumbledore" said James, he took his wife's hand and they disapparated from the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOX

At dinner James said "Harry, would you like someone to play with?"

"Yeh, dada" said Harry, Lily and James smiled at their son. "Well your going to have a sister she's your age Harry and I think you'll like her a lot" said Lily.

Dumbledore was thrilled at the Potter's decision and he personally took them to the Ministry of Magic to sign the papers.

Name- Hermione Jean Granger

Adopted Name- Hermione Jean Potter

D.O.B- 19th September 1980

Birth Parents- Jean and Robert Granger

Adopted Parents- Lily and James Potter

**A/N How was that, REVEIW**


	3. Authors Note: I'm Sorry

If you were hoping for a new chapter. I'm sorry but there is none.

I have posted a message on my profile but I thought I'd post this as well.

Look I'll just say it.

I'm taking a break.

I'm not sure for how long, but please keep in mind that it won't be forever.

I don't really want to say why.

Its complicated.

But it's not because of you guys, honestly you wonderful, amazing people are who help me get through the day.

So I want to say thank you.

For reading the short-crappy stuff I write and post here just to have something to do.

Let me stress that none of my stories are abandoned. There just on hold.

For now anyway.

I'll miss you guys.

But I'll be back soon.

Love,

Gryffindork101

PS: This message will be posted on all my stories.


End file.
